Devenir plus fortL'Enseignement du Démon-Renard
by Minette56
Summary: Quand l'Akatsuki attaque Konoha, Naruto quitte le village afin de le protéger. Kyubi lui propose alors un pacte. Où cela va-il mener ? Couples : Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Sasuke Kakashi/Shizune Neji/Tenten Shikamaru/Témari Les pensées sont en italiques et les paroles des Bijuu en gras. PS : l'histoire se passe après la désertion de Sasuke Ceci est ma toute première fic soyez indulgent


Prologue 

Un homme marche seul vers Kono… c'est déjà trois fois qu'il a quitté la feuille et aujourd'hui il revient plus fort (et plus mature) pour protéger ce qu'il est chère… Soudain il s'arrête et hurle: Attention ! Konoha Naruto Uzumaki et de retour 'ttebayo!

Le retour au village

Konoha, Cela fait trois ans que Naruto Uzumaki a quitté la feuille et aujourd'hui ses amis vont avoir une surprise.

«_ Ahhh! Je m'ennuie

_Kotetsu! Concentre-toi un peu.

_Mais Izumo est en paix avec les autres villages. Se plaignit-il

_peut-être mais ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher

_c'est bon…

_Regarde quelqu'un approche…

En effet une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approchait de l'entrée.

__c'est pas vrai c'est encore eux chargés de la surveillance (pensé de l'inconnu)_

_Arrêtez-vous et décliner votre identité s'il vous plait

_ Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce à tous les deux… l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche et

_TOI!

_Oui je peux passer maintenant?

Sans attendre davantage l'homme dans le village.

_ Eh ben si je m'y attends…

_ Tu l'as dis.

Un retour fracassant

L'inconnu (vous devinez qui c'est?) Se dirigent vers le bureau de l'environement quand une envie de se déplacer se fait sentir, il faut que _je passe chez Ichiraku_

A Ichiraku les amis de notre héros parlaient d'un certain blond.

_Dit Sakura… tu penses qu'il reviendra bientôt au village?

_Je ne sais pas Maître Tsunade m'a dit et ne pense pas qu'elle le sait.

_Crunch… Crunch

_ C'est vraiment galère qu'il soit parti à la cause de ses enfoirés d'Akatsuki.

Pendentif de temps au comptoir quelqu'un commanda son cinquième bol de ramens au miso.

_c'est étrange qu'il me fasse penser à Naruto…

_De qui tu parles?

L'homme à capuche près du comptoir

_C'est vrai allons lui demander qui il est.

Le petit groupe se dirige vers l'inconnu.

_Bonjour vous pouvez pas du village savoir qui vous êtes?

_ J'ai quitté la feuille il y a trois ans pour partir en voyage mais c'est un peu exagéré de dire que je ne fais pas partit du village Sakura-chan

_Tu es…

Il abaissa sa capuche dévoilant une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus azurs.

_NARUTO!

Ni une ni deux il vola à travers la rue pour écrire dix mètres plus long.

_Baka pourquoi tu es partit sans nous donner de nouvelles!

_Désolé… mais je suis revenu plus fort pour protéger Konoha et aussi pour infos pour Mamie Tsunade. Si vous voulez savoir avec moi à son bureau.

Des révélations surprenantes 

_Si vous voulez savoir avec moi à son bureau.

Toute la bande entrante par la porte en ayant frappé avant.

_Que voulez-vous?

_En coup de visite

_Qui a dit ça?

_C'est moi mamie

_ _Personne m'appelle comme ça à part_ … Naruto?

_En chair et en os

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire manger le mur du fond quand il disparut dans un éclair jaune.

_Il est où?

_Ici

_Tu maitrises la technique de ton père?

_Eh oui

_Son père? Demanda Ino

_Le quatrième du nom

_Quoi! Naruto est le fils de l'éclair jaune.

_Comment as-tu appris?

_Par mon sensei

_Jiraiya?

_Non ce n'est pas Ero-sennin…

_Alors qui?

_Vous allez voir

Une fumée rouge sortit du corps de Naruto et la forme d'un renard à neufs, devant eux, se trouve Kyubi no Yoko.

_ **Pourquoi m'as-tu fais sortir Naruto?**

_Pour que tu expliques à mes amis ce qu'on a fait durant ces trois années

_Il… il peut s… sortir? Bégaya Sakura

_Oui enfin c'est uniquement son chakra

_Attend Naruto… Kyubi est ton sensei!

_En effet Tsunade

_ _Il ne m'a pas appelée mamie ça doit être sérieux_

_ **Bon écoutés tous, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi le joueur est parti pendant trois ans…**

_On dit qu'il est parti à cause de l'Akatsuki!

_ **Pas seulement… il est également partit à cause de ce maudit uchiha!**

_SASUKE!

_Oui maintenant taisez-vous et écouter mon récit, son histoire…

Flash Bach: Raisons du départ et un pacte

Cela fait une semaine que l'Akatsuki est passé à l'offensive afin de s'emparer de Kyubi, mais heureusement qu'ils soient échoués et que tous les mondes soient sains et sauf grâce au héros de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier est à l'hôpital (c'est épuisant de se battre contre six possesseurs du rinnegan).

__Il faut absolument que je devienne plus fort, Ero-Sennin ait été vengé et les habitants n'aient rien grâce à la technique de résurrection, mais ils ont repoussé à l'attaque et Konoha est en danger._

__ **Tout à fait d'accord**_

__Kyubi?_

__ **Ouais gamin, il faut que tu t'améliores, quitte ce village…**_

__Non, je ne déserterai pas!_

__ **Vraiment alors qui peut t'entraîner? Ils sont tous plus faibles les uns que les autres.**_

__C'est faux!_

__ **Arrête! Tu c'est bien que j'ai raison**_

__..._

__ **Si l'autre gamine t'a demandé de ramener l'Uchiha c'est qu'elle n'est pas capable de le faire et s'il n'est pas pris en chasse pour le tuer c'est qu'ils tiennent plus à lui qu'à toi.**_

__Non…_

__ **Eh si… tss maudit humain, vente uchiha de malheurs**_

__Pourquoi déteste tu tant les uchiha?_

__ **Connais tu mon histoire?**_

__Tu as attaqués Konoha, i saisir, le jour de mon anniversaire et mes parents sont sans doutes morts mais j'ignore qui ils sont._

__ **Alors comme ça sur t'a pas dit que celui qui m'a enfermé en toi et ton père.**_

__Quoi! Le quatrième est mon père!_

__ **Oui seulement je n'ai pas attaqué volontairement ton village, on m'a invoqué…**_

__Qui? Commenter?_

__ **Uchiha Madara, grâce à ses élèves maudites satanés partagés.**_

__C'est à cause de lui, mais il est mort au shodaime!_

__ **Faut croire que non.**_

__Kyubi, j'ai quelque chose à proposer._

__ **Quoi?**_

_Tu m'entraînes et je t'aide à venger de Madara._

__ **Sérieux?!**_

__Oui._

__ **Pourquoi pas… après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce sont mes frères prisonniers de l'Akatsuki.**_

__Comment ça?_

__ **Madara est le chef de l'Akatsuki.**_

__T'es sur?_

__ **Oui c'est le type au masque, c'est la même signature de chakra qu'il y a seize ans.**_

__Alors t'accepte?_

__ **Oui mais il faudra que tu quittes le village…**_

__Pas grave là-dedans c'est différent mais j'informerais la vielle de mon départ._

Flash Bach off

Exploits

Retour au présent

_Voilà pourquoi je suis partis du village

Sakura fut la première à réagir.

_Tu es partis pour protéger le village… Baka tu aurais dut nous parler avant!

_Désolé mais maintenant je suis devenu fort pour vaincre l'Akatsuki et pendentif que j'y pense j'ai déjà tenu m'a promesse.

_Tu veux dire que…

_Exact Sasuke va revenir au village!

The new fit of a bombe in mind of all in the people.

_Tu es sûr… il revient vraiment au village!

_Certain, d'ailleurs un renard n'était pas vraiment ravi d'une chance de se racheter…

_ **Sans blague! Franchement je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu insistes autant que possible… heureusement tu tais ta promesse d'éliminer l'Akatsuki.**

_Evidement tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_Celles d'éliminer l'Akatsuki et libérer les Bijuus?

_Oui

_Vous voulez savoir combien?

_Je me suis débarrasser de Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori et Kisame et Itachi with a's Sasuke is it it as a was a gogo et as to Hidan, for the demons to queues is pu puit leur capturent à partir de Rokubi, pour les autres il faudra que je vaincre le chef.

_Incroyable…

_C'est sur Lee c'est le seul pour définir ça.

_Dis-moi Naruto est-ce-que tu…

_J'ai pu laisser les corps? bien sûr c'est pour ça que je suis rentré.

_Super merci!

_Ils sont sceller in this rouleau, chaque rouleau en renfer me to be devrais rendre celui de Deidara à Iwa, Kisame à Kiri et Sasori à Suna.

_Bien sur.

Les amis de notre ami blond étaient époustouflés par ses prouesses.

Début d'un test et rencontre avec un ami

_Incroyable_ fut le seul venu à l'esprit des auditeurs, il y avait quoi: éliminé six membres d'Akatsuki n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

_Naruto j'aimerai voir ton niveau dans un combat vu quand tu es partit tu étais genin.

_Okay ce sera contre qui?

_Qui tu veux?

Ce n'est qu'une chasse à l'homme dans la forêt contre ceux de ma promotion.

_Contre nous tous!? T'es sur?

Vous ne pouvez pas être plus que collants que ces guignols en cape.

_Tu verras…

_Le test aura lieu cet après-midi à 14h.

Pendant ce temps une silhouette approchait de Konoha.

__Si tous se sont bien retrouvés au terrain 44._

Il est 14h30, et un groupe de chunin et jonin dans la forêt de la mort se cogitent sur la façon d'attraper leur ami blond.

_Rhaa… ce n'est pas possible sur fouille cette forêt depuis qu'on est entré et rien!

_Calme toi Kiba…

_Il a raison Neji-Kun, Naruto-Kun a juste la fougue de la jeunesse mais moi aussi on va le trouver!

_Galère Lee t'es fatigante… Neji, Hinata, tu ne vois rien?

_Non rien

_Rien du tout

_Eh ben… il s'est drôlement bien camoufler son fils chakra.

Du côté de notre blond tous vont bien assister à la réunion d'un vieil ami, qui n'ont pas été très apprécié d'un certain renard qui a bien fait comprendre à son hôte.

__ **Franchement j'y crois pas sur assister depuis plus d'une demi-heure et en plus pour un uchiha! C'est la meilleure!**_

__Calme toi Kyu, il ne va pas tarder et puis tu m'avais promis que tu laisserais tranquille._

__ _ _**Mouais je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai accepté… de toute façon c'est idiot de peut plus se servir de ses pupilles maudites. Ku Ku Ku.**_

__Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux toujours pas l'aider?_

__ **Une tonne d'avis? Le jour où j'aiderai un uchiha n'est pas près d'arrivé.**_

_Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu le feras.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase à voix haute.

_Tu es bien optimiste dis-moi

_Ah te voilà 'ttebayo t'a pris ton temps!

_Je voudrais te voir usuratonkachi je vois presque plus.

_Tu peux t'en prendre jusqu'à toi-même Baka qu'est-ce qui est pris en charge avec le même chakra?!

_Ferme la Baka

_Si tu le dis bon sur rejoindre les autres…

_C'est pas un peu direct?

Ils sont au courant pour ton retour.

_Okay Allons-y

_C'est partit Sasuke.

Explications et début de solution

Hors de la forêt, Tsunade as the Jonin Instructeurs and the conseil assistait le retour des équipes.

Ces mêmes équipes commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter à l'idée de ce qu'elles étaient plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond quand ils devenaient éclaircis. Hinata fut la première à sans rendre compte.

_oh non…

_Qu'qu'il y a Hinata?

_Le chakra de Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun et Neji-niisan a disparu!

_Quoi! Partons à leur recherche, où vous voyez leur chakra pour la dernière fois?

_A l'ouest de notre position, à 500 m.

Du côté des «disparut»

_Bon a chanté, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

_Vous êtes tombés dans notre piège.

_Cette voix c'est… Sasuke

_Évidemment Baka qui veut que ce soit?

_Laisse le, les autres arrivent…

_Okay… à plus sur vous les ramène.

[…]

_Mais…

_Humpf…

_...

[…]

_Vous voilà arrivés

_Naruto pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici?

Pour plus d'explications sur le retour de Sasuke, mais avant Tsunade-oba-chan sortez de votre cachette.

_Tu m'avais repérée?

_oui et je sais aussi que cette grotte et reliée à votre bureau. Vous savez c'est très pratique le multi-clonage doublé d'un henge.

_Je vois…

_Bon où est ce que nous étions… ah oui j'allais vous expliquer pourquoi Sasuke est revenu.

_Naruto, laisse-moi expliquer.

_Comme tu veux vieux frère.

_Si je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu…

_plus tôt que prévu?

_Oui ont été censés revenir après avoir éliminé les autres membres d'Akatsuki.

_D'accord…

_Si on est rentré plus tôt c'est à cause de mon combat contre Itachi

_Dis plutôt que c'est à cause de ton manque de sang-froid, d'ailleurs c'est cocasse de voir à perdre son sang-froid.

_Ferme la Baka

_Oh c'est bon… si on ne peut même plus rigoler

_Donc je disais… ce Baka m'a donné un parchemin contenant une technique pouvant contracter le _partageans Frustrant c'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu_

_Ouais sauf que vous êtes servi avec beaucoup trop de chakra, résultat: vous complétement détruit ses partagés et votre comportement partagé avec un rendu aveugle rendu aveugle.

_C'est donc pour que vous soyez rentré à Konoha?

_Exact Tsunade, is-ce-que par hasard t'as une technique pour éviter que Sasuke deviennent aveugle?

_Désolé mais jusqu'à présent le seul moyen qu'avait le clan était de se tracer les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ah je vois… dans ce cas, plus qu'une seule solution.

_Oui, malheureusement c'est une solution qui n'est pas près d'arriver.

_De quoi vous parler?

L'autre option pour que Sasuke retrouve la vue: c'est la coopération du démon renard.

_La coopération du démon renard?!

Vous voulez que votre Kyubi soit devenu mon sens?

_oui pourquoi?

_Parmi les techniques qu'il m'a apprises, il y a une technique qui consiste à utiliser son chakra yang pour soigner toutes les blessures ou maladies même aux portes de la mort, il y a maintenant une coopération pour lui.

_Je vois… c'est donc pour que tu te régénères aussi vite?

_Exact.

Malheureusement, Kyubi ne porte pas son clan dans son cœur surtout depuis l'attaque de Madara, il y a 16 ans.

_Madara? C'était donc lui le responsable.

_Oui

_Il faut donc trouver une solution au plus vite. Je vais faire des recherches sur une technique capable de régénérer le partage.

_Merci oba-chan, pendant ce temps je vais essayer de convaincre que Kyu aider serait peut-être bénéfique face à Madara et l'Akatsuki.

Déception et déclaration

Cela faisait, deux semaines que les amis de Naruto étaient au courant de la situation et qu'ils restaient de trouver une solution pendant que Naruto tentait de le convaincre d'une énième fois.

__ **Je t 'ai déjà dit que c'était déjà non, combien de fois vas-tu encore me déranger pour ça?**_

__Autant of times qu'il faudra pour que vous acceptiez celui-ci en utilisant utiliser convenablement ton chakra._

__ __**Hors de question! **_**Grogna-t-il**

__S'il te plait Kyubi, je suis sûr que ce sera bénéfique à tous…_

__ **Vraiment?! Je n'y crois pas trop moi**_

__Oui, rien de mieux qu'un partage pour contrôler un autre partage!_

__ **Et alors? L'autre cyclope peut sans chargeur**_

__Tu sais bien que nous partagions l'épisode beaucoup trop vite et ne parle pas de Kakashi-sensei comme ça!_

__ **Peu importe ce que j'ai déjà dit et que je répète: il est hors de question que je ferais quoi ce que ce soit pour cet homme.**_

Voilà comment c'était déroulée son entrevue avec son démon le résultat était le même mais le blond tentait de garder l'espoir qu'un jour il a accepté son meilleur ami. Quelqu'un veut à la porte de son appartement, il soupira et alla ouvrir.

_Bonjour Hina-chan

_Bonjour Naruto-Kun, comment tu vas?

_Bien même si j'aimerai que la boule de poil soit plus coopérative.

_Toujours la même réponse

_Oui…

_Aller viens de changer les idées, je m'invite chez Ichiraku.

_Merci t'es la meilleure pour me remonter le moral.

_Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer?

_Oui?

_Je ... je t'aime depuis l'académie mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le dire et maintenant que tu es revenu… Je…

_Ne dit plus rien Hina-chan je t'aime moi aussi

Et c'est sur cette déclaration qu'il s'embrassa fougueusement célébrer leur mise en couple.

Solution trouvée et défi

Voilà une semaine que Naruto et Hinata formaient un couple, une seule image au tableau: Sasuke qui ne pouvait plus se servir de ses partageurs et Kyubi qui refusait toujours de l'aider.

Naruto ne désespérait pas et aujourd'hui encore réfléchissait avec Sasuke à ce problème épineux.

_Il doit absolument trouver un compromis, il ne reste plus que Madara et Zetsu pour que tout soit totalement vendu.

_Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te donner autant de mal pour moi.

_T'es comme un frère pour moi! Il faut un truc qu'il ne pourra pas refuser…

_...

Après plusieurs minutes à une solution plausible.

_Je sais 'ttebayo je vais lui demander.

_C'est quoi?

_Tu verras bien.

Dans le subconscient de Naruto.

__Kyubi j'ai quelque chose à dire._

__ **Ah bon? C'est bien sûr de toi.**_

__oui, 'désolé Sasuke tu vas me tuer sans rancune' Si le glaçon ici a réussi à faire quelque chose (de possible) que tu lui demandes, tu acceptas?_

__Q **uelque a choisi qu'il devrait normalement faire avec son partage?**_

__Oui_

__ **Mm… Pourquoi pas? C'est d'accord après tout ça peut être amusant de voir un prisonnier.**_

__Un genjutsu?!_

__ **Ouais je le plonge dans une illusion où il faudra discerner le vrai du faux.**_

__Si il réussit tu l'aideras?_

__ __**Oui promis même si je doute qu'il réussisse, après tout s'ils sont si forts dans ce domaine c'est grâce à leurs pupilles maudites.**_

__Okay je vais lui dire à plus._

De retour dans le monde réel.

_Sasuke c'est bon.

_Tu lui comme quoi?

Je lui ai proposé un défi: Si vous arrivez à sortir d'un générique avec une épreuve de son cru, il t'aidera.

_Assister ! Je dois sortir d'un générique et réaliser une épreuve dédiée? C'est bien ça.

_tout à fait ça.

_Ok de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix

_Donc c'est réglé sur les autres et ton «épreuve» commence.

Première Etape? ... échouée?

L'épreuve de Sasuke s'est déroulée à la fin de la semaine. (Ndla: ce qui va suivre est une description du déroulement de l'épreuve)

Toutes les bandes sont arrivées sur le terrain de l'équipe sept où Naruto fit sortir Kyubi.

_ **Tu es près uchiha?**

_Oui

_ **Très bien, mais laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil: méfie-toi des apparences. Ne t'inquiètes pas à la demande de mon hôte tu deviendras pas fou.**

_Fou?

_ **Oui Pour que tu le deviennes il que je te te Faudrait lance un genjutsu de niveau 3 tout de ta Dépend mentale résistance.**

_De niveau 3? demande Sakura

_ **Le niveau 3 et l'équivalent d'un Tsukiyomi en pleine puissance. For new info to new power power**

Les amis de Naruto étaient médusés: _alors c'est ça la puissance d'un démon à la file d'attente_ .

_Allons-y!

_ **Vous** **êtes pressé d'avoir votre esprit presque brisé? Comme tu veux: Akuma no to: l'emprisonnement spirituel des ombres.**

Le genou se déclencha: une brume sombre apparaît et dessine autour de Sasuke. Soudain, quand Kyubi fendit l'air avec une de ses files d'attente, se regroupe autour de l'uchiha.

_ **Niveau 1!**

PDV de Sasuke

Je suis en train de flotter dans un espace noir aucune lumière [AAH] [AU SECOURS] [NON! PAS CA, PITIE] Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! Ces cris?

Une lumière apparue devant moi et m'engloutit. Dans cette nouvelle pièce lumineuse, il y avait tous mes amis. Le démon renard apparut, il est en train de me réparer de ses yeux carmin.

_**Que penses- ****tu ****de ces deux pièces?**

_Comment-ça?

_ **Tu es plus perspicace d'habitude…**

_La pièce blanche bien sûr?

_ **Tu es sûr?**

_Oui

_ **Cette pièce sera évidemment à Naruto, toujours prêt à tout pour ses amis, mais toi?**

_Hein! Je croyais qu'on recevait le soutien pas qu'on aidait ici!

_ **Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit: méfis-toi des apparences. Première Etape échouée il t'en reste deux autres pour te rattraper.**

_Oui

_ **Bien**

Fin PDV Sasuke

PDV normal

La brume disparue relâchant le brun, son fils blond courut le rejoindre suivis de tous leurs amis.

_SASUKE!

_Teme n'hurle pas comme ça… j'ai échoué désolé.

_Quoi ce n'est pas vrai!

_ **Et si il ne se est pas Comme je lui méfier dit et il en avais pas n'à milieu identifié quel le lui Convient better. Pour deux espaces étaient: Combats (noir) ou Entraides (blanc)**

_Et comme un gros Baka j'ai choisi l'espace blanc alors que je suis désormais performant au combat la preuve: je te sauve la peau régulièrement

_Baka Sasuke!

_ **Soit Première Etape échouée j'y vais je dirais Naruto quand ce sera le moment de la Deuxième Etape** .

_D'accord

Le renard disparut et retourna en Naruto.

_Fais attention 'ttebayo ce n'est que le début de son niveau 1 la suite sera plus dur.

_Je sais je ne dois plus échoué.

L'amour peut sauver de (presque) tout

Sakura réfléchiait à ce qui était passé une semaine auparavant, oui elle était l'avoué elle était inquiétante surtout quand les ténèbres de Kyubi l'avaient saisi.

_Sakura ressaisit toi bon sang t'est plus forte_ se dit-elle

Elle décida d'aller voir, histoire de lui remonter la morale. Une fois arrivée, elle sonna à la porte du brun.

_Oui qui est là?

_C'est moi Sakura.

_Sakura? entre c'est ouvert.

_Merci.

Elle entra et elle vit dans un fauteuil. Il pensait à ce qui était passé pendant la première étape et le mot blond _Fais attention ce n'est que le début de son niveau 1_ .

_Bonjour ça va?

_Bien merci et toi?

_Bof ça peut aller…

_Tu penses à ton épreuve.

_Oui Naruto a mal à trouver un compromis, il faut que je réussisse!

_Tu es bien plus loquace.

_Hn.

_Je n'ai rien dit. Sinon _non je n'oserais jamais oh et puis zut tant que je me ridiculise en fait de lui donner un coup dont il ne se souviendra pas_ comment tu me trouves? moralement?

_Ben t'a changée t'es moins collante et t'as devenue plus forte je te préfère comme ça. Pourquoi?

_Sasuke Uchiha écoute moi je… je t'aime voilà c'est dit. S'il te plait ne te moque pas de moi!

_Sakura plus jamais je ne me suis jamais dit de toi, tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme un peu collante sur les bords mais c'est ce qui est fait de ton charme.

_Je rêve ou plus grand glaçon de l'univers 3 bisous d'amour

_Je… je oui t'a gagnée _merde je me suis avoir comme un bleu_ oui je t'aime moi aussi.

_Oh Sasuke-Kun…

_Oui Sakura…

_Est-ce-que tu me veux? fit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans le regard

_Oui je te veux tout à moi. (Même lueur)

_Alors c'est parti je t'attends…

_J'arrive…

Le brun rejoign sa rose dans la chambre de ce dernier et…

Sakura: eh oh un peu d'intimité merci.

Sasuke: elle n'a pas tort sur son ensemble depuis quelque temps

Saku: T'inquiète je me suis protégée

Sasu: Okay alors au prochain chapitre tout le monde

Compromis pour la deuxième chance

Depuis qu'il était en couple avec la rose, le brun avait repris du poil. Kyubi avait son hôte de la deuxième journée de l'épreuve à bientôt.

__ **Hey gamin tu informas cet idiot de la suite aura lieu demain même heure que l'autre fois.**_

__Okay… Dit tu ne…._

__ **T'inquiètes… il ne sera pas trop traumatisé enfin pas à vie.**_

__Kyubi! S'il te plait promets-moi…_

__ **Encore une promesse!**_

__Att. Promets-moi que tu n'utilisas pas tes techniques psychiques au-delà du niveau 2._

__ **Niveau 2 à pleine puissance?**_

__Bien-sûr que non!_

__ **Pas question. Si tu refuse j'irai bien après le niveau 2!**_

__Non… si tu fais ça tu risques de briser son esprit!_

__ **Justement.**_

__T'es vraiment sadique… d'accord mais pas plus du niveau 2._

__ **Super! demain il finit mon niveau 1 et commencez les choses sérieuses Ku Ku Ku**_

Naruto soupira en entendant son fils Biju, the rancœur envers les uchiha est éternelle apparemment. Sur cette dernière pensée à la rencontre du brun. Une fois arrivé devant le manoir du clan à l'éventail à la porte. Toc toc toc

_Oui qui est là?

_Naruto

_Entre c'est ouvert || il entra || Que puis-je faire pour toi?

_rien je viens juste de dire que la suite de ton épreuve continue demain même heure / lieu

_Ok à demain alors

_Oui bonne chance j'ai un peu discuté avec lui j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas aller plus loin que le niveau 2.

_Ah…

_ça équivaut à Tsukiyomi with a little puissant is it it one.

_D'accord merci.

_Bonne chance _tu_ as _besoin d'auras_ fais gaffe il ne reste pas plus que 2 chances.

_Oui ...

Nous retrouvons la bande au grand complet. L'aura de Kyubi est devenu le nouveau terrain d'une violette violette.

_ **Prêt?**

_Oui

_ **Alors c'est partit**

La brume est condensée de nouveau autour de Sasuke.

_Kakashi-sensei, is this you can can with with sharean the couleur of the brume?

_Bien sur mais pourquoi?

_C'est pour vérifier que Kyu respecte la promesse qu'il m'a faite.

Épreuve 2: échoué ...?

__Kakashi- _ _Sensei, _ _is this you can can with with __sharean the couleur of the __brume?_

__Bien sûr mais pourquoi?_

__C'est pour vérifier que Kyu respecte la promesse qu'il m'a faite_ .

_Brisé?!

_Hai Sakura-Chan, Kyubi vous dit qu'il n'était pas au-delà du niveau 2 mais que certains d'entre eux pouvaient être très puissants même au-niveau 2.

commentaire _puissant? demande Kakashi

_certains peuvent aller jusqu'au Tsukiyomi.

_Sasuke…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto je surveille… pour qu'elle soit violette claire.

_Niveau 1, il passe au niveau 2 elle devient violet foncé au-delà elle est pourpre et de plus en plus de son chakra apparait.

Pendant ce temps dans l'esprit de Sasuke ...

Pt de vue de sasuke

_ **Où est-ce-que je suis?**

_Tu es dans ton esprit…

Le renard apparut devant lui.

_ **Prêt?**

_oui je ne dois pas échoué

_ **en effet si tu veux que je t'aide **_**ce qui n'est pas prêt de s'arriver, avec ce que **__**je **__**te réserve réserve gamin ku ku ku.**_

Un mauvais sourire sur les babines du démon. À la réception de ce sourire Sasuke se tend _qu'est-ce qui va me préparer? _se demande-t-il.

_ **C'est partit!**

_La brume est foncée!

_Niveau 2… courage je sais que tu sauras distinguer le vrai du faux.

Illusion du massacre du clan ordonné par Madara

_qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça?

_. **..**

_répond!

_ **du calme voyons ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois ça non?**

_grr… la colère monte en Sasuke

Pourquoi **allons-nous jamais grâce grâce à son mangekyou?**

Une illusion de Madara apparait.

_Toi… je vais te tuer! Ragea-t-il

__ **hé hé ça marche comme prévu**_

_Naruto la brume s'assombrit du chakra autour de Sasuke augmente…

_oh non… il faut intervenir!

_c'est grave? demande Sakura

_quand son chakra se condense davantage ça veut dire qu'il va bientôt passer au niveau 3

_quoi!

_oui… rhaa j'ai sous-estimé sa haine, il m'a dit qu'il n'atteindra pas le niveau 3 mais…

_Maïs…

_il peut utiliser ses autres capacités comme celles des combats.

_de combat dans un Genjutsu?

Vous avez des illusions de ses capacités Sasuke est foutu!

Effectivement le faux Madara utilisé des techniques inconnues de Sasuke et allait l'hever quand…

_KYUBI! ARRETE!

Une vague de chakra frappa Sasuke et le ramena à la réalité.

Chapitre 14

Sasuke n'était extirper du «cocon» de chakra mais il restait inconscient.

_SASUKE!

_Calme toi Sakura! Veille sur lui, je vais parler avec Kyubi ... amène the à l'hôpital et aide Tsunade et Shizune.

_D'accord

Naruto alla vers son Biju suivit de ses amis inquiets tout de même pour l'uchiha.

_Kyubi…

_ **Grrr… J'y étais presque un peu plus…**

_... Et tu aurais détruit son esprit pas vrai?

_ **Humpf… pourquoi tu demandes si tu connais la réponse.**

_ J'espérai me tromper, pourquoi? Je croyais que tu respectas ta parole.

_ **Pitié… tu me le demandes? C'est pourtant simple si j'ai l'occasion de m'en débarrasser** .

_Je pensais vraiment que tu…

_ **Je t'arrête tout de suite gaki je n'ai pas dépassé le niveau 2 je l'ai disons booster.**

J'étais heureux de penser que vous saviez pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit face à une illusion de Madara alors qu'il possédait vos pouvoirs.

_ **Et alors? Je m'en fou on dit «the just justifie the moyens» si j'ai l'occasion d'accomplir une vengeance sur ce clan maudit autant en profiter.**

_Kyubi no Yoko j'espérai après un certain temps pour arrêter de te prendre à eux.

_ **Si c'est une blague… gronda le renard**

_Non, je sais ce que Madara a fait et crois-moi autant que je ne l'aurais pas condamné.

_ **Jamais fulmina-t-il je ne leur pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait au Bijuu. This is no as as may it to be be a love to the humains (surtout les shinobis) mais jamais j'atténuerai la flamme de la colère, de la colère et de la haine que j'ai cultivée à leur regard grogna t'il** .

Les amis du blond est choisi par les paroles du démon mais aussi par lui-même il avait senti la douleur et l'amertume qui s'écoulaient de ses propos. The blond soupira il s'avère que son fils n'a pas été clan de son meilleur ami dans son cœur mais il espère qu'il tourne de la page.

_Je vois soupira l'uzumaki soit je respecte ton choix mais j'espère que tu arriveras un jour à calmer tes émotions négatives.

_ **Faux ne pas confondre rêver et réalité gronda-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur de son hôte.**

_Bien… désolé les amis. Allons voir le commentaire va Sasuke.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital en silence, une fois arrivé Naruto demanda à l'accueil où Sasuke Uchiha avait été conduit. Elle lui disait qu'il était dans la chambre 209 avec l'Hokage, Shizune et Sakura, les trois meilleurs ninjas médecins de Konoha.

_Naruto…

_Alors Sakura-chan?

_Sasuke devrait bientôt se réveiller d'après Tsunade-Sama.

_Tant mieux…

_Naruto-Kun tout à l'heure quand tu parles avec Kyubi, tu as parlé de ce que fait Madara mais il fait quoi exactement?

_eh ben… c'est compliqué cette histoire…

_S'il te plait Naru

_ok Hina… alors voilà ce qui c'est passé

Flash Back pourquoi Kyubi déteste autant que le clan Uchiha

1\. Flash-Back sur

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Naruto avait quitté Konoha et qu'il entamait sa quête pour empêcher l'Akatsuki de réaliser ses plans. Il vient d'arriver à Kumo. Naruto se remémorait sa rencontre avec le jinchuriki de Hachibi no Kyogyu, Killer Bee. Il avait beaucoup appris sur les Bijuu.

2\. Flash-Back sur

_Je vois dit le Raikage BEE hurla-t-il

_Yo Brother c'est moi Bee le jinchuriki de Hachibi qui est mon ami! Oh oui !

_BEE cesse de faire l'idiot et viens ici!

_J'arrive ... qui es-tu?

_Je suis Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo

_Bee c'est l'hôte de Kyubi no Yoko…

_Oh je vois tend ton poing gamin.

Ils se sont connus retrouvés tous les deux dans une salle avec leur Bijuu.

_Kyubi cela faisait longtemps…

_ **En effet**

_Alors as it tu as enfin pardonné les ninjas for you acceptes d'entrainer ton hôte. Sourit-il

_ **Humpf ça se verra **_**en tout cas pas certains ninjas**_** c'est surtout parce que sur un fait un pacte.**

_Un pacte?

_ **Oui je l'aide à verser plus fort Devenir se battre l'Pouvoir Akatsuki et nos fréres et Libérer sœurs** .

_Je vois…

_**T ****iens Pendentif Que tu J'y pense encore Peux tes UTILISER Capacités?**

_Autres que celles générées grâce à notre chakra?

_ **Oui**

_...Non

_ **Comment ça?**

_Le sceau de Bee contient uniquement mon chakra, mes autres capacités ne sont pas conservées. Pourquoi? Tu as toujours les tiennes?

_ **Bien tu sembles Sûr Que mes Avoir oubliés des hôtes Uzumaki reputes are their verser Maîtrise des Sceaux.**

_Hachibi s'est-il passé quoi entre vous et le clan des Uchiha?

_ **Une histoire terrible…**

_oui cela remonte maintenant à plusieurs siècles, les fils du Rikudo sont les ancêtres des clans uchiha et senju alors qu'il se mettait en avant ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux grâce à leur maîtrise des arts ninjas le cadet réussi à nous libérer plus tard c'est au tour de Madara de vouloir nous manipuler. Expliqua Hachibi

_ **Depuis ces événements enfin plus récents pour moi je déteste les uchiha et ce n'est pas près de changer avant longtemps. Grogna Kyubi**

2\. Flash-Back off

Suite to this Naruto a récemment réussi à modifier le sceau de Bee pour tenter de récupérer les capacités d'Hachibi

1\. Flash-Back off


End file.
